


Westminster + Whitehall

by Red_Box



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Redraw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box
Summary: Ministers and MandarinsДепутаты и бюрократы (в едином порыве)
Kudos: 6





	Westminster + Whitehall

**Author's Note:**

> redraw of vintage propaganda poster:  
> https://i.imgur.com/xgf0fK0.jpg  
> редрав винтажного плаката

  
http://fav.me/ddqig9m

_(imagine DAA commissioned some adv posters and got smth like above)_

> **Humphrey:** *horrified*
> 
> **Jim:** Hey, I look neat! They draw my nose too big tho...
> 
> **Jim's and Humphrey's colleagues:** *dying from laughter*
> 
> **Jim:** This is ART!
> 
> **Annie** : mocks him saying that these DAA propaganda (sorry, Minister, motivation) posters look like some civil union/wedding invitation/greeting card
> 
> Humphrey: (has to explain this stuff to Head of Civil Service) This is a poetic metaphor... nothing queer... Though we probably should investigate if the artist is in fact a secret communist or Russian (or Chinese) spy...Just to be sure... Oh, bELIEVE ME, dear Arnold, this final print is so different from the original sketch we had approved!

***

  
_(если бы министерство сделало госзаказ на буклеты, а в итоге получило бы это.)_

**Сэр Хамфри:** *фшоке*;

 **Министр:** «А по-моему неплохо!» ;

 **Коллеги (и жёны) обоих:** *умирают от смеха, потому что _якобы_ плакат похож на поздравительную открытку в честь заключения гражданского партнёрства* ;

 **Художник:** *проверяется спецслужбами как русско-китайский шпион*

**Author's Note:**

> I thank my pal Haissitall for giving me this idea ^ ^  
> Спасибо Haissitall за идею %>


End file.
